30 minutes
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Life can change in 30 minutes. Death, lemon, SasuNaru


A/N- HI!!!!

Anyway I thought I would do a one-shot story from a song I really love!

Song- 30 Minutes

Band- TATU

Warnings: Character death, one-sided love, Sakura bashing, lemon

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto the show, that's owned by Masashi-sensei. I don't own Naruto the person, that's owned by Sasuke Uchiha.

Enjoy and Review!!!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HIROMI NOT TO SHABBY FOR THE LEMON!

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

to decide

Time- 8:12 pm

The entire team 7 was at their usual training place, doing their usual sparring.

"Alright guys! Good job, time to head home for the night. Tomorrow we're going to the Hokage to get our next mission." The usual teacher, Kakashi Hatake, says lazily. And he does his usual leaving, in a puff of smoke. Leaving the usual three, thirteen-year-old genin to walk together in the village.

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

of my life

Time- 8:17 pm

Where Sakura is…

Sakura has already left because; her mother wanted her to come for dinner. Instead of eating that fattening ramen she's been eating everyday with her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Her mother always worried about her, not because of Sasuke- of course, but because of the demon, Naruto. She was one of the many villagers who hated him. He is the reason her husband died! She always said to her daughter to stay away from him, because he always causes trouble in the village.

It seems Sakura has inherited that trait.

She insults him, even though it's Sasuke who puts her down. How could she hurt Sasuke? He's so perfect and strong! And Naruto is just… annoying.

After dinner she heads to bed extra early to look rested for her crush, Sasuke-kun.

Where Naruto and Sasuke are…

Finally! That clingy pink thing is gone, Sasuke thought. He hated that girl for many reasons, including…

1. Pink hair, seriously is that natural?

2. She's a fan girl, enough said

3. She stole his blondes heart

He has loved Naruto for a very long time now. He thinks it happened when he woke up from the illusion Itachi put on him. Itachi wants to capture Naruto and when he woke up he swore to get stronger for not only revenge, but also for Naruto. And his feelings just grew from there.

Him and Naruto are at the usual ramen shop, Ichiraku's, and he's watching Naruto eating his eighth bowl of ramen. He always thinks it's so cute. Later he has to pay because Naruto "forgot" his wallet at home. Usually they walk the same direction home until they part their ways. But today while Naruto was walking a different way, Sasuke stopped him,

"Where are you going, baka? Your house is this way."

"I found a short cut, past the central alley ways" Naruto responded

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

we could fail

Sasuke knew that, that as a dangerous place, especially for genin! But at the same time, Naruto is as strong as a chunin.

"Whatever, dobe, see ya." Sasuke and Naruto parted their separate ways.

In the moment

it takes

to make plans

or mistakes

Time-8: 21 pm

With Naruto…

Today was boring! The usual training; with the usual teme. They were good friends, true, but they still have their bickering moments. At least there was the usual Sakura-chan. She's pretty, smart, and really nice. Well not to him, but still when he sees her being nice to his best friend, he also sees boredom in his eyes. SO that means he has a shot with her!

Right now, he's walking in the alleyways that he was told was a short cut to home. He was thinking of what ramen flavor he wanted when he got home. Since he wasn't paying attention, two jounin came behind him and pushed him to the ground.

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

"Well, what do we have here? A demon that escaped from his cage?" One of the ninjas slurred. Apparently drunk, Naruto thought he could get away fast.

That wasn't the case.

Naruto looked up to see both ninjas with a smirk and eyes that promised pain.

"B-back off!" Naruto tried to run but he was hit down with their sake bottles, leaving deep cuts on his arm and face. He screamed in pain, but the guys just hit him in the stomach and started to aim higher to his lungs so he couldn't breathe. Naruto all the while was coughing blood. Soon one of the jounin grabbed a kunai and Naruto froze with fear. Why can't he get up? Why can't he make a run for it?

With Sasuke…

Time- 8: 29 pm

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

Sasuke has come home and brushed his teeth, changed into his house clothes, and is about to go to sleep for the night. But something tells him that he's doing the wrong thing. Weird mind, but he'll worry about it later.

Where Naruto is…

Time- 8: 32 pm

They finally finished their torture on Naruto, and what's left is a bloody mess. Naruto was begging for anyone, something to save him. He cried for Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, especially Sasuke to save him.

"P-please, anyone, save me… S-sasuke help…"

Naruto breathed out his last breath.

Carousels

In the sky

that we shape

with our eyes

under shade

Silhouettes

casting shade

crying rain

Sasuke's pov

I open my eyes only to see...Nothing. Just darkness. I slowly sit up, feeling satin sheets pooling around my waist. I blindly pat my hands around, looking for something that I could use to get some light. My hands find nothing, I sigh in defeat and rub my eyes in frustration.

All of a sudden a blinding yellow light illuminates the room, I cover my eyes from the sheer intesity of it. The light gets closer to my posistion only stopping a few feet from me. The light eventually dulls down, I rub my eyes to get rid of the sting, when I can see clearly I see Naruto standing in the place where the light had just been. His golden spiky hair framing his face and barely falling into his eyes wihtout his Hitai-ate on. A pure white Kimono rest on his shoulder, ties around his feminine waist. Now I understand;

Naruto is the light to my darkness.

Naruto is the one I need.

Naruto is the one I love.

"Sasuke." His smooth voice whispers. A gentle smile caressing his face, his whisker marks curving slightly. He takes slow and gentle steps towards me. His feet barely making a sound even in absoloute silence. He stops when he is just a few inches from me, I swing my legs round to sit on the edge of the bed. I make an attempt to stand but a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me. I look up into his eyes. The blue looks much more intense in the dark light, his eyes are filled with emotion; Happiness, lust and love. The hand on my shoulder makes it's way up my neck and cups my cheek. He leens in a little closer until his lips are mere centimetres from my own.

"I love you." He whispers before placing his soft lips in mine. My eyes widen and I have time to notice that the room is now fully lit. I close my eyes and let the feelings sweep over me. Our slow and passionate kiss breaks when Naruto pulls away and stands up straight.

"Naruto." I say, scared incase he will leave, dissapear forever. His hands grasp the ties of his Kimono, lossening them. he lightly shrugs his shoulders and the Kimono gracefully slips to the floor revealing every inch of his tanned naked skin. I only now realise that I am fully exposed aswell. I stand, taller than him by an inch or two. I take his hands in my own, they are so soft as if he has never handled a weapon or had to clean enemy blood from them. I turn him and let him sit in my place. I kneel before him and kiss his hands, each finger, each knuckle. I lead his hands to intertwine behind my neck and reach up to kiss him once more. This kiss though, is more lustful than the last. Both of us pouring each emotion into it. My tongue swipes swiftly across his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. He accepts and open his lips just enough so that can let my wet muscle inside. To my supirse he doesn't taste like ramen like I thought he would, no, this taste is sweeter, more addictive. Something I know I'll never be able to get enough of.

We break away for air when the need becomes to great. I follow his jawline to his throat, leaving kisses everywhere my lips go. His bark arches slightly when I suck on a certain spot on his collarbone. Happy with his reaction I continue to suck on this sensitive spot, marking him. Not in a possessive manner but in a loving manner, hence the name; Love bite.

My kisses continue lower to his chest. Pink nipples are coated in my saliva and nipped with my teeth. My tongue dived into his navel, giving a preview of what was yet to come. I suck at his hip bone and nuzzled my nose in golden curls at the base of his ercetion. I kissed up the rigid flesh until I reached the tip. A transluscent pearl of precum forming at the slit. I swiped my tonue across it, tasting his inner essence. It was bitter but it something that I don't think I could live without much longer. I opened mouth wide and took his heated flesh into my warm cavern. My hand held the base, where my mouth couldn't reach. Naruto's hand gripped painfully in my hair, trying to push me to go faster. I held his slim hips firmly. I bobbed my head slowly, sucking hard and using my tongue to run up the throbbing vein on the underside.

"Sasuke. Stop." Naruto breathed. I retracted my mouth and looked him in the eye. I smiled at the pure needy expression written all over his face. I towered my body over his own and lowered myself so that our naked chests touched and our erections ground together. Grunts and moans were the sonata to our love making. I used my left hand for balance and my left was held at Naruto's face, three fingers prodding his lips. He obeyed the silent command and took the digits into his mouth. His tongue laved them with saliva, stroking over each one, sucking lithly on the tips and making sure to get in between aswell. My own need grow harder as I watched him. His eyes glazed over in emotion, face flushed with arousal. He truly was a beautiful soul, untainted by evil. A true angel.

I removed my fingers from his mouth and brought them to his entrance. I circled the first digit around the puckered hole before gently pushing it inside. Naruto made a hissing sound at the intrusion but didn't verbally complain. A second finger was added a minute later. Scissoring motions help stretch the entrance in preparation for my member to enter him. Three fingers now, a jab to Naruto's sensitive prostate had him arching his back and moaning.

"Sasuke, I need you now." Naruto confessed. My heart beat sped up as he rose to his knees, pushing me into the same posistion, and then bending lower and taking my erection into his mouth. I could barely breath, it felt so good and knowing it was Naruto doing it made it all the better. After a few good sucks and licks he stopped and got into his previous posistion on his back with his legs lewdly spread. I stared at him for a minute, admiring the sheer beauty of him. I settled my self between his legs, I took hold of the base of my member and led it to his prepared entrance. The head slipped passed the first ring of muscle. I moaned at the tightness and heat I felt. I took one of his hands when I was fully sheated and intertwined our fingers. I waited until Naruto had adjusted, a simple nod and loving look told me that I was to continue.

The thrusts started shallow and slow until Naruto was begging for me to go faster and harder. Hearing those words sent jitters through my body and straight to my heart. The thrust became deeper, harder and faster. Sweat glistened on Naruto's forehead , making golden spikes stick. I lowered my head as I drove myself harder and faster, feeling my completion rushing forward. Naruto free hand made a path rowards his own neglected need and began pumping himself in time to my thrusts.

"Sasuke!" He yelled in a heavenly and pleasured voice as he came over his hand, chest and my own chest. Faster and harder I went, just wanting to spill insdie him and finally claim him as my own, to have him for as long as I can, just to hold him.

Naruto's form began to fade as I got closer and closer.

"No, No!" I yelled, pleading for him not to go. It was too late Naruto had completely vanished.

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

we could fail

either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

Sasuke woke up with a startled jolt. His eyes started to tear up in the cruel thing that is called the truth. That will never happen, Naruto doesn't love him. The reason why he will never love him like Sasuke does you ask, because he likes someone else.

But Sasuke will soon realize a new reason.

The next morning…

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

Kakashi was at the edge of Sasuke's window. He has to tell him, it is his duty as his sensei. He shook Sasuke awake and he hopped in his room.

"Kakashi? I didn't over sleep did I?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, something happened last night." Kakashi said in a sorrowful tone.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a curious tone

"It's Naruto…"

Sasuke's blood already started to run cold, what had happened!

To decide, to decide

To decide

Kakashi told him everything about Naruto conditions when he found him. He also said he found the two guys and were killed on the spot. Sasuke just at there and froze.

"Out", Sasuke whispered lowly.

"But Sasu-" Kakashi was cut off by an outburst

"OUT!" Sasuke yelled out.

Kakashi left to go tell Sakura, who wasn't so heart broken.

But Sasuke on the other hand…

He practically tore his house upside down screaming words of sorrow and rage. After what seemed like hours he seemed to just collapse on the floor, begging for his best friend to come and tell him everything will be okay.

But when nothing happened, he just sobbed Naruto's name repeatedly. He wanted to spill every feeling he had to him. Why had life been so cruel to him?

Life can change in only 30 minutes; so always make the best of it.

To decide

to decide, to decide, to decide

to decide…

A/n- *grabs tissues * I am so sorry if you guys are sad! But it had to be done! I t was sucha a huge plot bunny in my head for such a long time!!!!

I would again like to thank HIROMI NOT TO SHABBY for the awesome lemon. YOU ROCK ROMI-CHA~N!


End file.
